A turbomachine, for instance a gas turbine or a steam turbine, is used for power generation. Such a turbomachine comprises a stator with at least one stator component and a rotor with at least one rotor component.
Rotor components of the rotor are an axial shaft and a plurality of rotor blades. The rotor blades are arranged annularly around the axial shaft.
Stator components are a stator ring and a plurality of guide vanes for guiding working fluid of the turbomachine (hot gas in case of a gas turbine and superheated steam in case of a steam turbine). The stator ring and the rotor shaft are coaxially arranged to each other. The guide vanes are arranged annularly around the stator ring.
The guide vanes assist in guiding the working fluid for the impingement of the working fluid on the rotor blades of the rotor.
The working fluid is lead through a working fluid channel of the turbomachine. The working fluid channel is bordered by at least one of the stator components and by at least one of the rotor components. Due to very high temperatures of the working fluid the bordering stator component and/or the bordering rotor component are highly stressed.
EP 2 634 373 A1 shows an embodiment in which one heat shield is present to protect an upstream end of a platform of a vane.